Kalet Steale
Professor Kalet Oceanus Steale is a professor situated on E'blanche. He is formerly a member of the E'blanche Military Force during the Third Mining War. He deserted his post after watching his brother die. In a change of career, Kalet applied for a position in the Starrise Academy, where he trained for elven years to become a Professor of Astronomy. With the help of current Administrator of E'blanche, Xavier Bernard, Kalet founded the Crin Astronomy Base, designing and building satellites to improve the quality of signal technology on the planet. In later years, he employed his assistants Harissa Silva and Gregon Bowers. His relationship with President Celfyn Gwynlais of the Mantelers was heavily publicised in the Cloudcutter daily news. Biography Early Life Kalet was born in Narsolo to father Andreas Steale and mother Saffrone Steale, who were inheritors of the Steale Fund, a heritage fund derived from the family's long and prosperous history in mining on E'blanche. Kalet was brought up on a traditional belief of conserving the Leonis chapter's history and advertising the wealth and importance of the Steale family, although this was mostly emphasised by his father. Third Mining War In RE19,608, when a monetary war was initiated by the Flametraders Syndicate, Kalet was obliged by his father to join the E'blanche Military Force at the age of sixteen. He joined the 47th regiment of E'blanche and was stationed on the Nymort satellite Caesar station. Two years later, Kalet's brother, Byron joined the same regiment after a plea from their father. Kalet received a military message from Andreas insisting that he protect his sibling at all costs. During a skirmish that involved Syndicate members infiltrating the satellite in RE19,612, Byron was mercilessly killed in an explosion witnessed by Kalet. On the same day, Manteler representatives arrived to cease fighting, lead by President Celfyn Gwynlais. Despite the wrath of his father, Kalet deserted his post and travelled to Othello to apply for a graduate course in the Starrise Academy. Only a couple of months afterwards did the Third Mining War end. Starrise Academy Kalet spent ten years in education at the Starrise Academy. During this time, he met one of his closest friends, Professor Rex Williams. He was in residence at the Einstein department of Physics and was tutored by renowned scientist Professor Yousef Ramezani. Overall, Kalet studied the Physics of space travel, cosmology and electromagnetic waves, with a final degree in astronomy, which granted him the title of Professor. During his time on Othello, Kalet kept in contact with President Gwynlais and was given an honorary position on the Manteler High-Council, which was not met lightly by Kalet's species. This appointment was followed by a brief visit of Prifddinas on Mantela, and Kalet was given the rare chance of seeing the interior of Hafan, the Mantelers' sacred house. Crin Astronomy Base to be added Personality Kalet is a sure-headed, respectful and liberal scientist. He was initially influenced and guided by his father's conservative beliefs, which included a dislike for the Manteler species and the governments search for a new economic stimulant other than mining. This continued following Kalet's appointment to the E'blanche military force, in which he became more protective over his brother. However, the life-changing experience that involved the death of his brother, transformed his beliefs entirely, and he turned to the study of science that involved logical thinking and fact. This experience also brought him closer to the Manteler species, and the President in particular, whom he took guidance from during his time on Othello. Relationships to be added References Category:Leonis chapter individuals Category:Starrise Academy graduates Category:Professors Category:Soldiers